


A Captive In Your Own Body

by VanillaCrash



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, Author is Bad At Authoring, Blood and Violence, Brainwashing, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Fiction, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Master/Servant, Murder, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Kill Me, Post-Marble Hornets, Revenge, Serial Killers, Shooting, Tourette's Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaCrash/pseuds/VanillaCrash
Summary: Excerpt:"As long as the mission was completed and there were no witnesses, you have nothing to worry about."Biting the inside of his cheek, Toby looked away. It seemed like he wanted to say something else, but instead, he just stood up from his spot. Hoodie eyed him carefully, feeling that he wasn't getting the full story. "Is there anything else you need to tell me?"Toby's leg started shaking, a clear indication that he was lying. "N-no. That's all." He gave Hoodie a fake smile and walked back into the room. Hoodie shook his head. "What a terrible liar."-This is the story I posted on Quotev. I would love criticism, but please be kind.-
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has very rough language, gory violence, potential implied sexual assault, and murder. If you are upset by things like that, read with caution or don't read at all. Everyone in this story is fictional. Any events in this story are fictional. All locations in this story are fictional. Murder is bad.👍

_Slam._

Hoodie rolled over in his sheets, his deep sleep disturbed by the door crashing shut. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he sat up. In the darkness, he could see a thin figure stumbling toward Toby's empty bed.

"Toby, what the hell? It is two in the goddamn morning." Masky growled from across the room, not even bothering to sit up to address the teen. "If Slender sends you out on a late mission, the least you can do is return quietly."

Toby said nothing as he carelessly dropped his hatchets to the floor and climbed into his bed. The sound of the metal hitting the wood reverberated. From across the room, Hoodie could see that Toby was spasming far worse than normal.

Hoodie shifted uncomfortably. No sharp retort? Nothing? "Rogers?" Hoodie called out, trying not to sound worried. The room was filled with silence. "Rogers!" He tried again, sounding much gruffer, and the shout received a grunt from Masky.

"Brian? Just get some sleep." Masky grumbled to his companion, sounding tired and annoyed. "We can't play babysitter for this kid for much longer. He needs to grow a backbone."

Hoodie paused for a moment, considering what Masky said, and then he pulled off his blankets and swung his feet onto the cold, hardwood floor. He stalked over to Toby's bed, seeing the teen begin to shake even more with every step. Hoodie grabbed Toby's shoulder and shook it. "Toby."

"L-Lea-Leave me al-alone!" Toby sputtered, writhing in his sheets to move away from Hoodie's hand. Hoodie jumped and retracted his hand quickly. "Don't t-t-touch me!"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, shut up!" Masky groaned from across the room. He pulled his blankets over his head in an attempt to block out the noise. A long string of expletives followed, muffled slightly, but not so much where the other two could not hear.

Hoodie walked over to the other side of Toby's bed, where the teen was facing. He sat down on his knees and just listened. At first, everything was silent, excluding Masky’s pity party coming from across the room. After a few moments of focus, he could hear the bare tree branches slapping against the side of the mansion outside, along with the roar of a heavy wind. When he listened deeper, Hoodie could hear short, shallow breaths coming from the male in front of him.

Hoodie put his hand on Toby's shoulder again, this time lightly. Just as Toby inhaled to make another scene, Hoodie whispered lowly, "Toby, we need to talk."

Toby exhaled sharply and sat up. "I-I don't w-w-want to t-talk about-t it." Against his words, however, Toby stood up from his bed and approached a now-standing Hoodie. He kept his eyes on the ground, and with his mouth mask not on, Hoodie could partially see the quivering of his bottom lip. "Outs-s-side."

Hoodie nodded and turned towards the door. He left the room, Toby following slowly behind. The mansion hallway was empty, as it was too early for anyone to be wandering the halls. "Will you tell me now?" Hoodie said, sitting down on the floor with Toby. Toby just stared at his hands as his shoulder jerked around a few times. Just as Hoodie was about to ask again, Toby spoke.

"Why th-the hell do y-you care?" His voice sounded broken, not angry.

Hoodie paused. Why did he care? "You're the Operator's newest proxy, so he has tasked us with helping oversee your training and making sure you settle in." He replied matter-of-factly. Toby just simply watched his hands.

"Th-the mission didn't... go g-great. I encountered t-trouble." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I fr-froze up and the next thing I know, I wake up in the p-parking lot of s-some shady club." Toby squeezed his eyes shut. "I m-messed up."

"Not everyone has perfect missions every time, Toby." Hoodie said. Toby looked up at him. "As long as the mission was completed and there were no witnesses, you have nothing to worry about."

Biting the inside of his cheek, Toby looked away. It seemed like he wanted to say something else, but instead, he just stood up from his spot. Hoodie eyed him carefully, feeling that he wasn't getting the full story. "Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

Toby's leg started shaking, a clear indication that he was lying. "N-no. That's all." He presented Hoodie a fake smile and walked back into the room. Hoodie shook his head.

"What a terrible liar."


	2. Chapter 2

"The hell was Toby so worked up over last night?" Masky asked as he flipped another pancake onto his plate. The assortment of fruits, breakfast foods, and desserts on the counter called to Hoodie from his seat at the table, but he was too deep in thought to eat right now.

"All he mentioned was that his mission went south and he suddenly woke up behind this dumpy club." Hoodie replied evenly. He wondered why Toby still hadn't gotten up yet, even after Masky woke him up. He knew something wasn't right, but he needed to find a good time to talk to him about it.

"Were there any witnesses?" Masky sighed, shaking his head. "The kid is just too flighty. I thought I taught him better." Masky set down his full plate, two pancakes, a pile of scrambled eggs, and a yogurt cup with the odd flavor of Little Bit of Hell.

Hoodie was still deep in thought. Maybe he should take Toby out to the city today to replay what happened. That way, he could step through what to do next time and possibly also buy some groceries while they were near the store. He knew Toby would protest the learning experience, but it would make him a better proxy in the long run. Hoodie was snapped out of his thoughts by Masky elbowing his side.

Turning his head to look, Hoodie saw a disfigured Toby limping slowly down the steps, into the dining room. "Jesus..." Masky muttered. "It looks like they killed him, not the other way around." Hoodie nodded in agreement. Toby had a swollen cheek and a thin cut above his left eye. He held his left arm awkwardly and had a split lip. Hoodie knew that he couldn't feel any pain, but he still felt bad. Toby was his and Masky's responsibility, and he saw the harm done to Toby as an oversight on his part.

"Good morning," Toby said as he stiffly walked past Hoodie and Masky. When he approached the breakfast bar, he realized that he wasn't very hungry. Nonetheless, he silently put a singular waffle on his plate and filled up a glass of water.

"Morning, sunshine," Masky replied sarcastically. "What was last night about?"

"It was a h-hiccup, that's a-all," Toby said softly, taking his spot at the table beside Hoodie. "It w-won't happen again."

Hoodie nodded. "Correct. Because today you and I are going back to the city to review what went wrong last night. It cannot happen again." Toby snapped his neck towards Hoodie, and it made a cringe-inducing cracking noise. Hoodie cut him off. "We leave after breakfast." Toby opened his mouth, only to be cut off again, but by Masky.

"This is serious shit, Toby. Getting seen on camera or in person is bad news for everyone. If the whole country is looking for your ass, it makes all of our jobs a hell of a lot more difficult.” Masky paused for a moment, before continuing in a low voice, carefully eyeing the stairway up to the Operator's office. "Boss-man doesn't like it when things get difficult."

Toby clamped his mouth shut, his fists curling and uncurling with tension. "I-I understand." He said venomously, and he stood from his seat, his chair pushing back with a loud screech. A few of the other Pastas looked up from their breakfast. "I'm eating u-upstairs." He whispered as he picked up his plate with the waffle on it. Toby then stomped up the stairs, and the slamming of their bedroom door shut was heard in the dining room. Masky chuckled lightly, unfazed by the outburst.

"Teens." Masky sneered as he packed some more eggs into his mouth. "God, I am never having kids," Hoodie grunted in agreement as he stood up. He better get something to eat. It felt like today was gonna be a long day.

"Seriously. Never."


	3. Chapter 3

Hoodie sat silently in the living room lacing his boots. He had just finished his breakfast with Masky, and he was ready to head to town with Toby. He didn't know if Toby was ready, however. Hoodie took off his black mask and quietly walked up the stairs to the bedroom hall. Running his fingers over the red string on his mask, he continued down the hall. On the fourth door to the right, Hoodie stopped and knocked three times. He heard Toby sigh deeply, and heard a quiet, "Come on in."

Opening the door, he saw that Toby was sitting on his bed, looking at his smartphone. Hoodie noted that Toby had his boots on, as well as a coat. "T-Time to go?" Toby said flatly, not even bothering to look up. Hoodie simply grunted as he stalked over to his own bed. He set his mask on his nightstand and opened the small gun safe under his bed (Hoodie is a responsible gun owner!) and pulled out his Glock 17 pistol. Checking the magazine, he confirmed that it was full.

Hoodie stood up, shoving the handgun into his pocket. "Time to head out, Rogers." He stated curtly and left the room. He expected the younger proxy to put up a fight and was pleasantly surprised when he felt footsteps following not far behind him.

Rounding the corner, he could see Dark Link watching the television. Hoodie waved his gloved hand, and said, "Heading to town." Dark looked startled for a moment and then nodded. The empty bags of popcorn and chips rustled as the boy straightened up in the beanbag.

"Be back before dawn!" He called out, before being absorbed once again to the TV. Hoodie shook his head and grunted. Dark Link was a pain in the ass who acted like the Operator's second in command. If the Operator wanted his rules followed, he should enforce them himself instead of locking himself away in his room all day.

The walk through the forest was nearly silent, with the bare branches above clicking together being the only noise audible. Well, it was almost the only sound. He could tell Toby was uncomfortable. His feet shuffled awkwardly and loudly, and it sounded like he was trying to step on as many dry sticks as possible. "Toby, quiet your feet. Act like we are hunting." Hoodie said quietly. If anything, after he said this, Toby's footsteps grew louder. Hoodie froze and whirled around, his mouth twisted into a growl.

Looking up from the ground, Toby realized that Hoodie was angry. "W-Whoops. Sorry." Toby said quickly as he pulled his earbuds out of his ears. Hoodie scoffed and knit his eyebrows together.

"No wonder you got jumped last night. You need to take this seriously." Hoodie chided him. He couldn't believe how reckless Toby was acting. It was almost funny. Almost. Toby sneered and started to jog. Looking back, Toby flipped Hoodie the bird.

"You are s-such a stick in the ass." With that, the teen turned around and sprinted ahead of Hoodie. Hoodie was glad, as at the pace he was walking, he could have about ten minutes to himself. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he took a deep breath. He needed to be paid more for this. Hell, he needed to actually be paid for this.

\---

"About time, s-sir," Toby spat as Hoodie exited the treeline. Toby was stretched out on a nearby park bench, playing some app on his phone. Hoodie just rolled his eyes and waited for Toby to stand up.

"Where did the Operator send you first?" Hoodie asked when Toby finally joined him in standing. He was eager to get the lesson over and done with. Toby just shrugged.

"He wasn't r-really specific on where he wanted me to go. He just wanted me to look around for a victim that would be easy to k-kill and take care of them cleanly. It was more o-of an exercise than a mission."

Hoodie nodded, staring off into the distance. "Did you find anyone?" Toby shuffled his feet awkwardly.

Toby cleared his throat and cracked his neck. "No. Well, yes, b-but I wasn't able to get them." Hoodie looked at Toby, who was staring at the grass under his feet. This would be a good place to start the lesson.

"Take me to where you found them."Hoodie said sternly.

Toby flinched. "Follow me."


	4. Chapter 4

"You are such a goddamn pervert." Hoodie stated, shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose for what felt to be the tenth time today. The two males stood at an intersection in the middle of a city with a bar to the right, a poorly maintained motel to the left, an abandoned brick building at six o'clock, and what was probably a drug lab disguised as a convenience store directly ahead of them. Toby straightened his back and popped his knuckles.

"I a-am not! It is easier to find a v-victim when they are drunk. I wouldn't do anything."

Hoodie stifled a snort. He glanced at the teen, who avoided Hoodie's eyes. "Sure. Whatever." Hoodie walked down the thin alley between the bar and the abandoned building, grimacing lightly at the sludge embedded into the concrete underfoot. Fattened rats scurried by, grappling over a single hamburger wrapper. "Who did you find?"

Toby followed him a few paces behind. "Some druggie. Maybe about late twenties? I had seen her around a few times, a-and she never was with anyone. I figured she w-would be an easy kill." Hoodie bent down, observing the piles of discarded trash spilling out of the garbage cans. Among the crushed cans of beer and rotting food was what appeared to be... Hoodie shook his head again and stood up. Now he remembered why he preferred to hunt in the suburbs.

Hoodie turned to the teen behind him. "So what happened? We will stay out here all day if we have to." He urged Toby to continue.

"Well, she w-was drunk and high, as usual, so she got kicked out of the bar. I was sitting in this building, just keeping an eye out, and decided that the city could live without another druggie." Hoodie nodded, watching Toby's actions carefully for any indication that he was lying. So far, it seemed he was telling the truth.

Toby continued, lowering his voice to a faint whisper. "So I followed her because I wanted to find a better opportunity." Toby gestured with his hand towards the "convenience store".

"Well, let's go then." The man in the mustard hood stated simply. Toby blinked suddenly a few times and then started down the sidewalk.

The gray sky above their heads moved slowly, unlike the sporadic car that flew by the intersection as the two murderers crossed the street. Hoodie noted that it would probably rain tonight. This part of town was infamous for its crime rate, so people who avoided trouble, in turn, avoided it. Homicides, rapes, robberies, and small amounts of gang activity were just a way of life.

"So..." Toby started as they approached the sleepy-looking store. "Lady goes inside to buy something, so I decided to go around here..." Hoodie followed the teen as he entered the alley beside the store. Toby was oddly hesitant and seemed to be on high alert. The alley itself wasn't much different from the alley across the road, except this one had many more dumpsters and piles of trash, leaving many places to hide.

"What next?" Hoodie proposed, taking in the environment as quickly as possible. Toby took a sudden interest in his shoes. "Hey, wake up," Hoodie called, snapping his fingers and waving his hand in front of the boy's face. Toby continued staring at his feet. Hoodie's lip curled into a sneer, and he was about to snap when Toby finally answered.

"out..." Toby whispered shakily before he rapidly cracked his neck. His eyes were glued to the floor below, making it even harder to hear his mumbled words. Hoodie noted that Toby's hands were shaking in his pockets, was he reaching for a weapon?

Wordlessly, Hoodie grabbed the male's shoulders and shook them roughly. Toby's eyes snapped to Hoodie's and he had a nasty glare painted on them. "What. Next?" Hoodie seethed, meeting the adolescent's glower with one of equal measure.

Toby's head snapped to the left but still maintained the eye-contact. "I was choked out." He repeated, much louder this time.


	5. Chapter 5

Hoodie lowered his hands from Toby's shoulders slowly. Toby's eyes were still piercing his, but Hoodie could tell that the anger in them wasn't directed at him. The man in the mustard colored hoodie took a step back and released a deep, stress-filled groan. As he stood in the grungy alleyway rubbing his temples, everything started to piece itself together.

"And then you woke up in front of a strip club?" He finished, and to his dismay, the twitching teen broke the gaze and nodded his head. "Great. Well, first thing first, what did you do wrong?"

Toby rolled his eyes and scoffed. "W-Well, I was too focused on the lady to notice dangers, and I have never had to break out of a choke-hold before, so I didn't know what to do."

Hoodie nodded, pleased that Toby was making the teaching experience easy. "I agree that as your mentors, Masky and I definitely failed in teaching you proper self-defense. Once we return to the mansion, we will start on that." Hoodie chose to ignore the grimace Toby gave him at the mention of more training. 

"Another thing, however, is that you became completely unaware of your surroundings. You were hiding in this alley, but you didn't notice that there was someone else there with you. This is the most vital mistake any of us could make." Hoodie was now entering speech mode, and Toby's eyes began to gloss over with boredom. "If the situation was different, you could have had a witness or a good Samaritan, or, as in this case, the murderer was mugged."

Toby nodded absentmindedly, desperately trying to get Hoodie to stop ranting. "I-I get it, I get it. Can we go get lunch now?" Hoodie paused, his eyes coming back into focus from their far-off gaze he had while he was lecturing.

"Uh, yeah. Masky and I will talk more once we get back."

Leaving the alley, Hoodie decided to buy lunch at the convenience store, against Toby's pleas for Mg Ronald's. Paying for two room temperature energy drinks, a pack of cigarettes, and two soggy ham sandwiches, Hoodie's suspicions about the store possibly being a drug lab were confirmed when the shady cashier asked if he wanted to go to the back and try some of 'the new stuff'. He declined and paid cash for the items. Toby followed the hooded man out of the store and into the abandoned building. Hoodie figured it would be a good place to sit down, and he knew for sure that he wasn't going to sit on the grungy street outside.

Passing a can of drink and the extra sandwich to Toby, Hoodie found a seat on the floor of the building, his back leaning against the wall. The building certainly wasn't the best he had been in, but the floor was empty except with a thick layer of dirt and dust. He had been in worse places than this. Occasionally, one might find a dark brown stain of past bloodshed, but at the moment, the newest stain was about a week old. Toby found a spot on the floor across from Hoodie, and he simply stared at the damp wrapper around the pathetic excuse for food.

Hoodie downed the sandwich quickly and smothered its taste with the luke-warm energy drink. Over the past few years of being the Operator's proxy with Masky, he had learned that food was a precious resource, and he had found out precisely how long his body would function without it. The seventeenth day in the woods without food had been as far as he could go. Luckily, while Hoodie was passed out from malnutrition, Masky was able to find the way back to the mansion. Upon examination, EJ stated that Hoodie would have died after only about one more day. Hoodie shook his head to clear away the haunting memory. The earliest days were always the worst. Toby was lucky to have a mentor.

"So..." Hoodie started as Toby finally nibbled at his sandwich. "Did you get a good look at the person who choked you?" Revenge missions were the easiest to get approved by the Operator, and it would make for a good learning experience.

Toby shook his head taking a swig of the drink to drown out the bitter taste of the stale bread. He was pretty sure that bread should not taste bitter, but he was hungry. "Not the one who ch-choked me specifically, but there was a group of men. Maybe seven guys? Probably some small gang nearby. They all h-had a diamond tattoo on their necks." Toby looked Hoodie in the eyes. "Can we get them?"

Hoodie nodded. "I just need to talk to Masky and the Operator, but I think they will agree that you can make up last night's failure with a large success." His eyes glinted murderously as a small smile formed on his lips. "And this time, you can have some backup."


	6. Chapter 6

"Sir, may I come in?" Hoodie asked quietly, pulling his knuckles away from the door. He loathed everything about the Operator; the rules, the jobs, the punishments. Alas, he still served him, holding his tongue at every opportunity and performing to the best of his ability to avoid consequences. The Operator was well aware of his hatred for him, Hoodie assumed, due to the fact he could read his proxies minds, but he never said anything about it.

The dark wood doors slowly opened, bringing the devil himself into view. He was sitting at a large desk at the back of the room, where he almost always was, flipping through books on various topics and taking notes on them. Hoodie stifled his disgust, keeping his face clear of a grimace. He forced his proxies do all of his dirty work. "Sir, this meeting is going to be about your proxy Toby Rogers."

The faceless man closed the book he was looking through, before giving Hoodie his full attention. A quiet hum filled the room, and Hoodie felt a chill spiral up his spine, and so he kneeled. " _Continue._ " The monster spoke, his dry voice cutting directly through Hoodie's brain, not touching his ears.

Hoodie returned to his standing position before responding. "Toby failed in his mission that you assigned him last night. I request that Tim, Toby, and I destroy a gang with approximately 10 members as a way to make up for his failure." Hoodie kept his eyes on the floor, feeling as the hum grew into a growl as his boss considered the proposition. After a few moments, the rumbling softened again, retreating back into a whisper.

The Operator nodded and spoke two words: " _No witnesses._ "

Hoodie gritted his teeth. Always the rules. "Sir." He kneeled again before stalking out of the room. He heard the heavy doors slam shut behind him as he strode down the hall to give Toby the good news. It appeared he would have no punishment if this new mission went off without a hitch.


	7. Chapter 7

The cold rain slapped against the concrete, which was dark because the moon was smothered in a dense layer of hazy clouds. Three men crouched at the top of the fire escape stairs outside of a brick building, their jackets and hoods soaked with rainwater. Though the downpour was cold, each of them felt no chill, two of them due to the anticipation pouring through their blood, and the other because of his disease.

The man in the yellow hoodie stood abruptly, indicating to his companions to follow him. The taller man in a faded cream jacket and a white face mask stood, followed by a gaunt boy in dark grey attire.

Hoodie gently pulled at the window that led to the fire escape, testing to see if it was locked. Much to his satisfaction, the glass panel glided upwards with little resistance. The white paint on the window sill had long since turned a sickly brown and was buckling and peeling in many places. Glad to have his gloves on, Hoodie placed his palms on the beam and swung into the building.

His leather combat boots made only a slight thud as he landed on the floor inside. Staying in his crouched position, he listened carefully to the sounds in the house. They were on the top floor, the third floor of the building, and Hoodie could only hear sounds in the lower levels. Waving his hand, the two men outside in the rain followed him inside, landing as quietly as Hoodie had upon entry.

"Downstairs." Hoodie whispered lowly to the other two. Masky nodded and pulled the long iron pipe out of his jacket. Toby already had his hatchets in his hands, and his left arm was ticcing sporadically, causing him to slash at the air in front of him. Masky started through the dark room, lithely avoiding the cardboard boxes bursting with items left behind by the building's previous tenants. Two pairs of feet followed silently behind him.

The whole third floor was filled with a random assortment of items, all discarded and dusty, many broken. Now and then, the crew would pass a room with a bed, but upon further inspection, it was confirmed that not a soul was on the third floor. Masky whispered to the two behind him to stay put, and he crept deliberately down the old staircase and into the second floor.

Hoodie watched Masky closely, his heart racing with contained adrenaline. He had been trained harshly to control any fidgety movements that would rear their head, so he kneeled, noiseless as a statue. He only allowed himself to run his fingers over the light grooves on his gun.

Toby, on the other hand, was having a war within himself. The axes in his fists shook slightly, and his legs felt like electricity was being shot from his feet to his hips. He prayed to no one in particular that he would be able to keep himself still.

Finally, Hoodie saw Masky approach the stairs again. Masky flicked his gloved hand twice. No one was there. Hoodie and Toby descended two flights, finally entering the ground level. This floor was well lit, a which contrasted the black void that was the upstairs floors. The front door met the men at the end of the stairs, and through the hallway to the left was a living room and a kitchen, as well as a few small bedrooms. At the back of the kitchen, when Toby had scoped the place out earlier, he discovered a tightly locked door to what they guessed was a basement.

Hoodie looked at Masky questioningly but despite the black fabric he wore over his face, Masky understood. Giving the two others a thumbs up, Masky lightly tapped the metal rod against the wall behind himself. A confused and slurred voice broke the silence holding house.

"Wh-what was that?" The sound of shuffling feet was what came next, and so Hoodie brandished his pistol, pointing it at the space where the man would soon appear. In a blink of an eye, the man was on the floor with a large slash into his diamond-tattooed neck. Crimson soon covered the ink, and the man let out a gurgled scream. Toby was there helping the man to the floor, driving his hatchets into the man's ribcage repeatedly with a force that splintered the bones.

Hoodie blinked twice, not expecting Toby to be that merciless. It had been a while since he had seen Toby in action. Shouts were heard in the rooms down the hall, and Hoodie was absorbed back into the fight. He aimed his pistol and moved around the corner, making sure to give Toby plenty of space for his kill. Masky charged ahead, cracking the second man's temple with a blur of metal. Two went down hard, not dead, but out.

Three and Four, who was sitting in on the couch when Masky hit Two, scrambled to their feet and drew their own pistols. With three loud pops, Four was dead on the floor with a hole in his skull, and Three was behind the couch with a bleeding stomach and shoulder. Masky nimbly climbed over the furniture and finished off Three, who was screaming like a child.

Hoodie ducked behind the wall when he heard returning gunfire. "Get the fuck out of here, you dicks! You all are so dead! You messed with the wrong gang!" Two men came out of the bedrooms, one with a rifle, and the other with a pistol. Masky tumbled back over the couch, and Hoodie fired five more shots at Five and Six. Six yelled in pain as the bullet tore through his guts, and he fell to the ground, shakily aiming at Hoodie. Hoodie jumped behind the corner as he ejected the empty pistol magazine, immediately replacing it with a fresh one from his pockets.

Ready to fire again, Hoodie pointed his gun back into the living room. Masky was still pinned behind the couch, not particularly wanting a bullet tonight. Five ducked into one of the bedrooms with his rifle, still screaming curses and firing shots through the thin walls. Suddenly, to the right of the living room, the sound of a door crashing open made Hoodie flinch. Damnit! They were already coming up from the basement! In a blur of silver and orange, the newly arrived Seven noticed a hatchet had been embedded into his chest. He fell to his knees wordlessly, and his head hit the kitchen floor with a thud.

Hoodie turned his head just in time to see Toby dart into the kitchen and to the stairs. "I got the b-basement!" He called jovially, wrenching his orange handled ax from Seven's quivering chest. The goggles over his eyes were dripping with blood, and his clothes had gone from a light gray to a sickly black. Hoodie shook his head, before turning his eyes back to where Five was camped out.

"He leaves us with the hard targets, huh?" Masky chuckled with little humor from behind his hiding spot.

"That was what you taught him to do, not me." Hoodie retorted, shouting over the rifle shots.


	8. Chapter 8

Taking a deep breath, Toby's smirk under his mouth guard stretched wider. With the back of his gloved hand, he attempted to wipe the thick blood off of his goggles. All that did was smear the gore around, still making his sight red and blurry. He barely gave it a second thought as he pulled the eyewear to his neck, before cheerily skipping down the stairs, to where he would have a whole room of victims to himself. Obviously, they couldn't stay very long. The police were surely heading to this location at that exact moment.

The first thing the lively teen noticed when he reached the bottom of the stairs was the three girls. Shackles nailed to the floor littered the ground, and the females were lying motionlessly on the concrete, locked into the chains. They didn't appear to be dead, but they didn't show signs of life either. Each of them had been stripped of their outer layers of clothing, and their skin was bruised and dirty.

Toby froze, not really knowing what to do. He contemplated going back upstairs to his superiors but decided against it when he heard the gunshots from above start up again. Shrugging, he stepped over to the curled bodies, deciding that he, Hoodie, and Masky would talk about what to do with them later.

Beyond the room where the girls were was another hallway with three more bedrooms. Toby readied his hatchets and stalked carefully down the hall. All three doors were closed, so he approached the nearest one. On the third count, he slammed his boot under the doorknob, breaking the lock. The entrance pathetically swung open, and the teen jumped into the room, ready for a kill. To his disappointment, the room was void of life. All that remained was a bed with no sheets and chains on the headboard. Gripping the axes tighter, he shook his head. This gang was getting exactly what they deserved. He knew some Pastas who liked messing with their victims like that, but he preferred to avoid those ones.

He cleared his throat before taunting, "Hey, asshats, where are you? I know that there are a f-few more of you guys down here, so why not come out?" The jeer was met with gunshots from upstairs, but other than that, complete silence. He shrugged again, his grin returning. "Well then, I usually like sk-skipping hide-and-seek, but since you insist..." His neck cracked as he twitched, spinning the axes in his hands.

Due to all of his horror movie knowledge, he knew that the victims would be hiding in the third room he checked, so he glanced around the second room only somewhat before approaching the third door. Again, he raised his boot to the door, grasping his weapons in a death-grip. As his foot connected with the door, the wood shattered and the door slapped against the ground.

Gunshots rang out, peppering the walls with bullet holes. Toby leaped to the left, crashing to the ground in a heap. He scrambled back to his feet as the barrage ended, but fell back to his knees as soon as he put pressure on his right leg. Cursing, he found a red circle growing larger under his knee. He grits his teeth before trying to stand again, this time leaning against the damaged wall.

A deep voice called from within the third room. "Get the fuck outta here before we fill you with more lead!" The man sounded obviously scared, as his voice wavered at the end. Toby chuckled, resetting his grip on the hatchets.

"This is personal, b-bud." The sounds of guns reloading told him that his chance was now. Lurching into the room, Toby slashed the first man he saw. In one moment, this guy was a plump and short man, his eyes engorged and his face dripping in sweat. And in the next moment, his head was on the floor, torn off by the jagged edges of the hatches meeting each other. The man's gun clattered to the floor, reloaded, but useless all the same.

The last man, much taller than Toby, probably a little taller than Masky, stood in the corner with his gun aimed at Toby's chest. The barrel did little circles in the air due to his shaking arms. Toby froze in place, his eyes boring into the other man's. Sudden recognition flashed through the gang leader's eyes, and the pistol started shaking even worse. "It's you."

Toby's smirk grew under his mask, and a venomous laugh bubbled from his throat. "You bet y-your sorry face it is! A few of my f-friends and I decided to pay you all a visit. We're just here to clean up the trash."

In a second, Toby had the firearm on the floor, the man's detached hand still reaching, frozen, for the trigger. The man squealed, holding his wrist with his remaining hand. Toby squatted down, reaching the man's eye level, as he was now hugged against the floor. He hummed a simple tune, resting the bloody hatchet on the male's neck. "Sorry, bud, b-but it looks like you lost the game."

He lifted his arm into the air as the last wave of energy rushed through his limbs. Bringing down the steel blade, Toby cut off the man's pitiful screeches. The warm fog of crimson splattered against the pale boy's cheek, but it was not complete. Toby repeated the action of raising the ax and swinging it down over and over until finally, the sharp sound of metal hitting concrete met his ears. The ringing reverberated in his head, and he just kneeled in the growing pool of blood for a few minutes, embracing, no, enjoying the kill.

He sat there, his eyes glazed over, blood soaking into his jeans, and dead look on his face until he felt a grip shaking his shoulder. Meeting the eyes who owned the grip, he found emotionless black eyes in a mask. Masky. "Toby, come on, we have to go!" His demanding voice cut through the sound of the man being decapitated and reached Toby's brain. He stood, nodding at his superiors.

Toby took a step forward and almost took Masky down to the ground with him as he fell. In his murderous stupor, he had completely forgotten about his gunshot wound. "Shit," he murmured before pulling his legs under him and standing again. It did not hurt, but his legs were shaky nonetheless. Hoodie rushed to his side, binding a bandana tightly against the weeping hole to stem the bleeding. With that, the trio began limping down the hallway.

Once they entered the room with the three girls, they all stopped. Considering it for a moment, Hoodie spoke first. "We should just head out. They didn't see anything, and we weren't here for them." His tone was low as if he was worried something, or someone would hear him. Masky nodded. He enjoyed scouting the victims, not the kill, so there was no reason for them to die tonight. If they met another time, however, it would be different.

Toby responded in agreement and started towards the stairs. Suddenly, a high pitched buzz screeched in all three proxy's ears, stopping them in their tracks. Feeling a thin trail of blood running out of his nose, he cursed quietly. The Boss was here.

Hoodie clawed at his temples, a splitting headache causing him to see a light behind his eyes. _"No witnesses."_ A dry voice resounded in each of the men's heads, causing their migraines to become worse. 

Masky spoke this time, moving towards the stairs shakily. "Please, sir-" A bout of coughs interrupted his words, and the masked man fell to his knees. The static increased tenfold, and all Masky could do was try to hack up the blood filling his lungs.

Soon, Toby was on the ground too, his vision turning white and his mouth filling with blood and bile. He gasped in between the coughing fits, trying desperately to speak. "Op...Oper-" It was no use.

Pushing through the growing fog in his head, Hoodie pulled out his pistol again, before firing three shots, one in each of the woman's foreheads. "It's done!" He shouted, collapsing to his knees as well. It took a few moments, but slowly, the sound left their heads, and they coughed up the last of the blood.

Gradually the three of them were back on their feet, stumbling up the stairs. They stepped over the deceased and avoided tracking bloody shoeprints out the door. The rain outside had only increased, nearly drowning out the cry of the approaching police cars. The three accomplices slipped into the shadows, limping through the tight alleys and weaving through neighborhoods until they had finally reached the forest.

No one spoke a word until they reached the mansion. Hoodie could feel the hatred emanating from Masky, and Toby was oddly silent. Though they had accepted being the Operator's proxies long ago, every once in a while, reality hit them like a train. They were nothing but slaves doing their master's bidding.

Before opening the front doors, Hoodie took a deep breath. He could smell the rain on the dirt and hear the familiar sound of a gust whistling between the trees. "Another day in hell." He murmured, taking his mask off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't like this ending? Neither did I! That's why I wrote the next chapter, an alternate ending to this chapter. I hope you enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Taking a deep breath, Toby's smirk under his mouth guard stretched wider. With the back of his gloved hand, he attempted to wipe the thick blood off of his goggles. All that did was smear the gore around, still making his sight red and blurry. He barely gave it a second thought as he pulled the eyewear to his neck, and proceded to cheerily skip down the stairs, to where he would have a whole room of victims to himself. Obviously, they couldn't stay very long. The police were surely heading to this location at that exact moment.

The first thing the lively teen noticed when he reached the bottom of the stairs was the three girls. Shackles nailed to the floor littered the ground, and the females were lying motionlessly on the concrete, locked into the chains. They didn't appear to be dead, but they didn't show signs of life either. Each of them had been stripped of their outer layers of clothing, and their skin was bruised and dirty.

Toby froze, not really knowing what to do. He contemplated going back upstairs to his superiors but decided against it when he heard the gunshots from above start up again. Shrugging, he stepped over to the curled bodies, before bringing his ax down on each of the chains, freeing the girls. Unsurprisingly, none of them moved or spoke. He decided that he, Hoodie, and Masky would talk about what to do with them later.

Beyond the room where the girls were was another hallway with three more bedrooms. Toby readied his hatchets and stalked carefully down the hall. All three doors were closed, so he approached the nearest one. On the third count, he slammed his boot under the doorknob, breaking the lock. The entrance pathetically swung open, and the teen jumped into the room, ready for a kill. To his disappointment, the room was void of life. All that remained was a bed with no sheets and chains on the headboard. Gripping the axes tighter, he shook his head. This gang was getting exactly what they deserved. He knew some Pastas who liked messing with their victims like that, but he preferred to avoid those guys.

He cleared his throat before taunting, "Hey, asshats, where are you? I know that there are a f-few more of you guys down here, so why not come out?" The jeer was met with gunshots from upstairs, but other than that, complete silence. He shrugged again, his grin returning. "Well then, I usually like sk-skipping hide-and-seek, but since you insist..." His neck cracked as he twitched, spinning the axes in his hands.

Due to all of his horror movie knowledge, he knew that the victims would be hiding in the third room he checked, so he glanced around the second room only somewhat before approaching the third door. Again, he raised his boot to the door, grasping his weapons in a death-grip. As his foot connected with the door, the wood shattered and the door slapped against the ground.

Gunshots rang out, peppering the walls with bullet holes. Toby leaped to the left, crashing to the ground in a heap. He scrambled back to his feet as the barrage ended, but fell back to his knees as soon as he put pressure on his right leg. Cursing, he found a red circle growing larger under his knee. He grits his teeth before trying to stand again, this time leaning against the damaged wall.

A deep voice called from within the third room. "Get the fuck outta here before we fill you with more lead!" The man sounded obviously scared, as his voice wavered at the end. Toby chuckled, resetting his grip on the hatchets.

"This is personal, b-bud." The sounds of guns reloading told him that his chance was now. Lurching into the room, Toby slashed the first man he saw. In one moment, this guy was a plump and short man, his eyes engorged and his face dripping in sweat. And in the next moment, his head was on the floor, torn off by the jagged edges of the hatches meeting each other. The man's gun clattered to the floor, reloaded, but useless all the same.

The last man, much taller than Toby, probably a little taller than Masky, stood in the corner with his gun aimed at Toby's chest. The barrel did little circles in the air due to his shaking arms. Toby froze in place, his eyes boring into the other man's. Sudden recognition flashed through the gang leader's eyes, and the pistol started shaking even worse. "It's you."

Toby's smirk grew under his mask, and a venomous laugh bubbled from his throat. "You bet y-your sorry face it is! A few of my f-friends and I decided to pay you all a visit. We're just here to clean up the trash."

In a second, Toby had the firearm on the floor, the man's detached hand still reaching, frozen, for the trigger. The man squealed, holding his wrist with his remaining hand. Toby squatted down, reaching the man's eye level, as he was now hugged against the floor. He hummed a simple tune, resting the bloody hatchet on the male's neck. "Sorry, bud, b-but it looks like you lost the ga-"

The sound of a gun being fired right behind him tore through Toby's ears, causing him to whirl around, his slack jaw obvious. Standing in the doorway was one of the girls he had freed, her eyes half-lidded, and her left hand holding a smoking pistol. In fact, it was the decapitated man's pistol. Toby put his hands in the air slightly, his hatchets nearly begging to tear into the girl. 

Toby cleared his throat to negotiate. "Uh, hello! So, since I helped you... can you maybe put the g-gun d-down?" Toby tried to grin, but it faltered. The girl, who appeared to be about seventeen, stared right through him. A few moments passed, and just before Toby lunged to disarm her, she began nodding slowly, setting the gun on the ground. Toby began to nod too, slowly standing from his kneeling position. "Cool." Turning to look behind him, he found the man with one hand had a hole through his forehead. Well, that got rid of him.

Her green eyes were dull and empty as she stared at him, no emotion on her face. Scars around her wrists, neck, and ankles illuded to the abuse she had suffered through. Her dark hair was matted and had dirt and mud tangled in her curls. Her ribs could easily be seen, and fresh wounds from fingernails littered her torso, along with purple and black bruises.

Toby was about to say something else when footsteps rapidly descending the wooden staircase broke the stillness. The girl spun around on her heels, her eyes now wild with panic. "Toby?!" Masky's rough voice echoed across the basement. Looking down at his leg, Toby now remembered he had been shot. "Toby, are you okay? We need to go!"

Toby limped out of the bloody room and into the hallway, the girl following behind, using Toby as a shield. Upon entering the room where the girls were once held, Toby was met with his two bloody companions. He looked from Masky to Hoodie and back again a silly smile on his face. "This is a g-girl that they held here. She doesn't talk but she is good with a gun. She killed one of them for me..." His voice trailed off when he felt Hoodie's intense stare from behind his mask. His smile dropped, and he stared at his shoes, not knowing exactly how to ask the question burning at his mind.

A few moments of awkward silence filled the basement, before Toby blurted, "I was wondering if she could become a proxy?" He kept his gaze pinned to the floor, not wanting to look at either of them. Masky scoffed loudly, before letting out a dry laugh.

"You are kidding, right?! The Operator chooses his proxies, not us." Masky looked at Hoodie for reassurance, who was not making eye contact, apparently concentrating. He continued anyway. "He would never go for it. Never. Now, come on. We finished. Let's go." Masky turned, marching toward the stairs again, expecting the others to follow. Instead, Hoodie spoke.

"Tim, what if I took her as my proxy?" Hoodie questioned carefully, still deep in thought. Masky's boots squeaked as he stopped dead in his tracks. The look on his face was one of shock and bewilderment as he listened to his associate. "I can train her with a gun, like me, and she can train with Toby. She wouldn't be Slender's proxy technically, and she could take some of the workloads off of us."

Masky looked at his friend in the yellow hood, before gazing at the scrawny and abused girl cowering behind Toby. He looked back at Hoodie before groaning loudly, conceding. "You can try, Brian, but he won't like it. He never does." Toby broke into a wide grin, a genuine smile, unlike the deranged smirks he wore earlier in the night. He took off his gory jacket before handing it to the girl. She slowly put it on, her lifeless mouth gaining an extremely slight smile. Even Hoodie, who prided himself in keeping his emotions stoic found his cheeks aching slightly.

The walk back was relatively lighthearted considering all that had occurred in the city only an hour before. The girl never spoke, but she followed tightly beside Toby the whole way, refusing to leave his side. Toby was elated, mostly excited that he was no longer the youngest proxy. He spent the walk rambling to the quiet female about his experiences being the Operator's proxy, and who she would need to avoid at the mansion. Masky grumbled a little before going silent, concerned about the potential consequences that could follow since they brought her back with them.

Hoodie simply listened to Toby talk, inputting occasionally. On the outside, he kept his cool, indifferent attitude visible. Inside, however, he felt eager to get back to the mansion. He was giddy at the thought of receiving his own proxy. She was a blank slate, uncorrupted by the Operator and, as a bonus, she seemed to possess a peaceful demeanor, much like himself.

Finally reaching the doors of the mansion, Hoodie hopped casually up the stairs before taking in a deep breath of forest air. He could smell the rain on the dirt and hear the familiar sound of a gust whistling between the trees. These sounds and smells once represented the prison that was his life, but now, it was easy to see them as something different. A pleasant change. He turned around, extending his hand to the timid girl. "Follow me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And we are done! This is the first story or fanfiction I have ever completed, and I had so much fun writing it! I hope everyone who read this enjoyed it also. The next chapter is an Author's Note. Please comment and tell me what you thought! I love feedback, good and bad.


	10. Author's Note!

Hello, all of you who enjoyed this enough to read to the end! I thank you for your support. It helps me feel more confident about my writing. This is just going to me be rambling, so if that isn't your cup-of-tea, go forth and read other books! It doesn't hurt me at all.

The reason why this story has two endings is kinda interesting. At about chapter 5, I had both endings in mind, but couldn't decide which one I wanted to put in. I felt like the true ending was less cliche than the alternate, but I wanted the three girls to have a happy ending of sorts. In the end, I just thought, "Screw it. The readers can decide which ending they like better." And thus, here I am, publishing both endings.

Here are some random facts that you all probably didn't want:

  * Chapter 6 was the bane of my existence for a few weeks, so I am not as pleased with it as I am as all of the others.
  * Chapter 2 and 5 were the most fun to write, as I got to put in some humor and dive into some backstory. Non-canon backstory, but still cool. 
  * Chapter 7 let me release my inner monster for one of the first times through my writing. The bloody action is so exciting to write. I felt almost... unclean after writing it, though. I went to church afterward, and I just sat there like, "Y'all don't even know what I was thinking about 30 minutes ago." Still, an amazing chapter to write!
  * I thought of the idea for this the night after binge reading [this amazing book](https://www.quotev.com/story/5378226/Please-love-me-Yandere-Homicidal-Liu-x-Reader).
  * I was originally going to make the whole plot **_MUCH_** more messed up, but I chickened out and chilled the story down.
  * I love the idea of Brian and Tim not being mindless killers from the beginning (as they are often portrayed in the CP fandom) but having slowly been turned into that by the Operator. Toby is obviously an exception since in his story he goes crazy before leaving his house.
  * I don't think any of my IRL writing friends will ever see this. I would be super embarrassed by all of the violence, cursing, and other stuff in this, and even though I am proud I wrote it, I don't want it to change their opinion of me. So if any of you ever do see this, talk to me about it in person, that way we can have an ultra-awkward conversation about how I have a different life online.
  * And yes, I know that Marble Hornets is separate from the Slender Mansion and stuff, but I still like that AU, and that is the way I was first introduced to Brian and Tim, so it holds a special place in my heart.
  * Tim is probably my favorite in this, even though both Brian and Toby have both been my top CP's at one time. His personality may be a bit OOC, but I love it anyway.
  * I didn't really mean to but after reading this over, I think I made Brian into a bit of a germophobe. I don't know why; it just happened. I think it makes him a bit more human in a way.



Have any more questions? I'll answer any of them! See you all later!


End file.
